Vaati
Vaati is a powerful Wind Sorcerer from the Hylian Realm. Story Wind Legacy Vaati was once a small being known as a Minish, who ascended to power by taking advantage of a powerful Artifact known as the Wishing Hat. As a result, he managed to usurp part of the Triforce and become almost divine, but was eventually defeated and sealed away, despite several attempts to free himself. However, upon the legend of the Recurring Triad weakening, Vaati sprang back to life. Attempting to conquer the world once more, Vaati was stopped by Serah. Eventually, the pair's rivalry turned to a competitive relationship, with Vaati remaining a close ally and adviser of Serah, following her eventually to the Cheshire Isle. In another Timeline, however, Vaati's Soul was instead sacrificed in order to forge the Blade of the Storm. Last Embodiment Vaati was eventually resurrected as a Divine Servant and summoned by Dahlia Thorne in a war where he allied with the beautiful Leonardo da Vinci, although he at first somewhat lacked respect for her. Leonardo however managed to calm him down, and helped him with learning something else to the world than brute strength. Vaati thus helped Leonard, in exchange, with defeating Nicol Bolas, calming down Erudessa, and eventually vanquishing the tyrannical creature known as XENOS. Afterwards, Vaati and Leonardo, alongside Dahlia, Erudessa and Fianna Persona, went to rest in Bolas's abode. Appearance Vaati is a silver-haired man - albeit with a slight lavender tint - with bright red eyes, dressed in a dark purple combination. He can change shape however and often appears as a black, sphere-like monster with a massive red eye and dark wings. Personality Vaati's personality is somewhat twisted by his first experiences with mankind - believing bullying, abuse of power and injustice to be the core elements of the world and dividing the strong and the weak. As a result, Vaati is obsessed with claiming power and looking down upon others, using them as he wishes, as such is the privilege of the strong. Despite that, it would be unfair to call Vaati cruel - he is young and inexperienced, and unable to discern right from wrong. Despite his womanizing ways and tendency to view others as tools, Vaati is a genuinely confused and lost young man in an universe he does not plainly grasps, and reacts to that vastness with a natural self-defense mechanism. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Vaati has obtained talent in swordsmanship as the result of his occult training. * Dark Wind Mastery: Vaati possesses immense mastery over the element of Wind and Darkness. * Fragment of Wisdom: Vaati possesses a fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom within him. * Magical Talent: Vaati possesses immense aptitude for magic, especially curses and teleportation spells, as well as minion conjuring. * Shapeshifting: Vaati can shapeshift into a monstrous, bat-like being adorned with cursed eyes. * Divine Servant Abilities: Vaati possesses immense abilities, befitting his nature as a Divine Servant. ** Advent: Vaati's signature Advent is his wishing hat, allowing him to warp reality in order to fulfill his own wishes. Storylines * Legend of Zelda : Crucible of Souls features him. * Magus Wars : Honesty features him as well. Trivia * Despite his title as the Wind Sorcerer, Vaati is in fact not a sorcerer, but rather a powerful wizard drawing from the powers of an artifact, his signature hat. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Hylian Realm Category:Divine Servant